


this is gonna be so much fun

by PenelopeJadewing



Series: fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fictober 2018, Game Night, Gen, How To Balance Vengeance with Friending, Mina just wants somebody who's good at beating people, a work in progress written by Uchiha Sasuke, just friend things, mariokart, mentions of Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeJadewing/pseuds/PenelopeJadewing
Summary: Sasuke has a mission: get stronger, defeat his brother, avenge his father, and make his legacy proud by becoming #3 Hero. And absolutely none of that includes anything about Game Night or MarioKart. Ashido's trying to convince him otherwise.





	this is gonna be so much fun

When Sasuke gets a knock on his door at 7PM on Friday night, his first thought is  _‘Izuku.’_  Not that it’s terribly normal for his childhood friend to visit on Friday nights; on the contrary, lately, Sasuke knows very well that he’s been… somewhat distant. For good reason, of course. Izuku’s a wholesome kid and Sasuke’s… he doesn’t really know what he is anymore. After fighting Itachi during the Bakugou Rescue Mission, Sasuke realized he’d been far too lax over the past few years. He’d allowed himself to get soft, distracted…

Izuku’s one of those distractions. But he can’t just tell him that… It’s been much easier to just throw himself into his studies and training and investigations than deal with that complicated can of worms. Which… has resulted somewhat in radio silence on his end.

That’s precisely why his brain goes to Izuku first at the sign of unexpected company at his dorm, and also why he hesitates to get up to answer. He turns away from his computer screen to stare across his immaculate room at his closed door.

He could just pretend to be sleeping. Not answer. Izuku or not, the visitor would probably give up fairly quickly and abandon their efforts.

Or… it could actually be something important. Honestly, the chances of that are rather slim, but… still. There. Which poses a problem.

He heaves a sigh, expelling with gusto his silly hesitation—only just now deemed silly—before he scoots out from his desk and drags himself to his feet. “Plus ultra,” he mumbles, rubbing an eye that itches from the sudden lack of Blinding LED. He rests a hand on the door knob, inhales, and wrenches it open.

An all-tooth smile pinching very pink cheeks is the first thing he sees, immediately followed a pair of black scalera that are leaning in  _way_  too close. “Hey Uchiha! Whatcha up to!?”

Sasuke honestly isn’t sure who he really expected. But it wasn’t Ashido.

He blinks, leaning away from her pure exuberance while trying to seem like he’s  _not_ , because that would be indicative of actual  _fear_ , now wouldn’t it? “Uh… studying?”

In the time it takes him to blink again in his surprise, her smile trades out for a look of incredulous shock, a raise of pink brows and her mouth forming an ‘o’. “On a Friday night?? Don’t you ever have fun?”

His brows tick lower in a show of offense before he can completely hide it. “Studying is fun.”

“Eesh, you sound like Iida.”

“He has the right idea.”

With a grimace that openly demonstrates her distasted for the very idea, she flaps her hands, dismissing all his talk of responsibility. “Come on, so many of you guys really need to let your hair down more.” She closes her eyes and bows her head, almost like she’s disappointed. But the expression doesn’t last long; no, she bounces back just as rapidly and points a finger between his eyes. “That’s why I’m here!”

Sasuke gingerly shoves the hand away. “Oh?”

“Mm-hm! I’m here to challenge you to a race!” Her gold eyes glitter with the passion of her statement.

An odd thing to harbor passion for, but not necessarily horrible. Still, she’s being terribly vague, which Sasuke doesn’t quite appreciate. “Uh-huh… maybe be more specific?”

Her grin stretches wider, showing her teeth again and he swears she must be trying to Dazzle her way into his good graces. But if that worked, then he’d be hanging out with Bakugou and his gang, and Sasuke would honestly rather die.

Actually, that’s not entirely true… Izuku out-dazzles them all, but that’s beside the point.

“Okay, get ready for this.” She leans back, stretches her arms forward and splays her fingers wide—for effect, presumably. Sasuke glances over her rosy hands and then cocks an eyebrow at her. Surely, whatever she has to say… will  _not_  be worth the build-up.

“MarioKart.”

…Nope. Definitely not worth it.

His lack of enthusiasm must show on his face because even as he moves to step back into his room, she waves those splayed hands like the frantic motion might stop his retreat. “Wait, wait, wait, hear me out! Come on!”

He pauses. One hand grips the edge of the door, ready to shut it in her face.

She huffs and then, with a boost of confidence, plants her hands on her hips and raises her head like she’s about to make some kind of inspiring speech. “Every third Friday is Tri-Class Tournament! We challenge classes B and C and we all meet in the lounge and we beat the crap outta each other with a good ol’ battle royale! We bring snacks, we’ve got a gambling pot going, it’s super cool!”

‘Super cool’ does nothing to convince him of anything. She doesn’t seem to notice though… which is not entirely surprising, considering her intellect has always seemed on par with Kaminari’s. This does little to lessen the acute feeling that Sasuke’s time is being wasted.

He needs to find a way to beat his brother. That’s more important than any frivolous Friday game night.

“I think I’ll pass,” he says, set on his decision.

Her face falls. “But we need another heavy hitter! Come on, Uchiha, Class B has dominated us the last two months! Our morale’s at an all-time low, but you’re good at basically  _everything_  so you’d be sure to give us a critical edge! Please, pretty please??”

“No. Why should I care about your games?” He levels her with a steely glare. “I’m trying to become a Pro Hero.”

For the briefest of moments, she almost looks insulted. She sighs petulantly, folds her arms and turns slightly away—enough to exude an attitude of Done, but not enough to end the conversation. Unfortunately. While she purses her lips, he contemplates actually closing the door before she can get another word in edge-wise. It’d be terribly easy…

“Midoriya said you’d say no,” she suddenly drops.

Sasuke hates that it makes him freeze.

She keeps her eyes closed, though her face twists further into an expression of righteous disappointment. She tsks at him—actually _tsks_ , like she’s his actual mother or something. “I didn’t want to believe it… but I guess he was right. He said you’ve been awfully distant lately.”

_D***._

“He looked so lonely, sitting by himself at the end of the couch. So I just had to try and get you to join us.”

What about Uraraka? And Iida? Surely they’re there… but… then again, would Izuku be sitting alone if they were? Or possibly, Ashido might be lying through her teeth just to make him come down…

_But if she’s not…_

_D*** d***._

“Buuuuuut I guess, I’ll just let him know...” She starts to turn on her heel, to head toward the stairs that’ll take her down, away, just like he wants. He can go back to his computer, to his research, his desperate bid for power to beat his ultimate nemesis, the brother who murdered their father…

He heaves another gust of a sigh and steps backwards into his room.

“Wait up,” he says.

Her steps halt and she glances back with the cheekiest grin he’s ever seen and he almost goes back on his decision because she  _knew_  this would work. She knew just what to say and she’d been planning to do it from the very beginning, no doubt in his mind. She does wait, with far too much satisfaction in every motion, every twinkle in her eyes.

Instead of flipping her off like he’s rather tempted to do, he just snatches his hoodie from the hook on his door and tugs it on with indignant fervor, before shuffling out to meet her with about as much vigor as anyone would have setting off for the principal’s office. Ashido bounces on her heels while he shuts his door behind him.

“YES! This is gonna be so much fun!” With a dramatic point forward, she takes off at a march, lifting her feet high and chattering about the yen and snacks in the pot and who always picks what character. Sasuke tunes her out, mostly…

And tries to think of what he’ll say to Izuku.


End file.
